De Nachtmerrie in het Heden
by Half-Blood-Joker
Summary: Wat zou er gebeuren als er iemand tegenwoordig nog een nachtmerrie krijgt over Freddy Krueger? Na al die Nightmare on Elm Street films? In dit verhaal krijgt Lina Ledger vreemde dromen over Krueger. Zelf heeft ze de Elm Street films nog nooit gezien, maar haar klasgenoten wel!
1. Chapter 1

De Nachtmerrie in het Heden

Chapter 1: Horrorfilms

Lina Ledger kijkt om zich heen. Ze is in een hele rare omgeving; een stookruimte ofzoiets. Op haar blote voeten loopt ze over de betonnen vloer. Het voelt koud aan. Er kruipen stalen pijpen waar een gloeiende hitte vanaf komt over de muren, en Lina probeert ze zo goed mogelijk te ontwijken. Alles heeft een rode gloed. Waar kan ze zijn?

''Lina!'' Lina schrikt wakker. Ze ligt in bed. ''Je moet naar school!'' Lina gaat rechtop zitten en wrijft in haar ogen. ''Ik kom!'' antwoordt ze slaperig. Ze strompelt de trap af en gaat aan de ontbijttafel zitten. ''Ik ben moe..'' zeurt ze. Haar moeder rolt met haar ogen. ''Dan had je gisteravond niet zo lang moeten opblijven!'' Lina zucht. ''Maar toen was ik nog niet moe!'' protesteert ze. Haar moeder geeft er verder geen antwoord op. Lina gaapt en eet haar boterham met kaas langzaam op. ''Schiet toch op!'' zegt haar moeder ongeduldig. ''Dalijk is Sara er al!'' Lina kijkt niet op en gaat langzaam door met eten. Elke dag haalt Sara haar op met de fiets zodat ze samen naar school kunnen fietsen. Zo deden ze dat altijd sinds ze naar de middelbare gingen. Op dat moment komt Sara binnen. ''Hoi!'' zegt ze. ''Lina, ben je nog niet klaar?'' Lina schudt haar hoofd. ''Sorry! Ik doe het zo snel als ik kan!''

Lina en Sara komen op school aan. Het eerste uur hebben ze handvaardigheid van meneer Vermans. Lina gaat samen met Sara aan een tafel zitten bij een groep aardige mensen. Meneer Vermans komt binnen lopen. ''Goedemorgen kinders!'' zegt hij, zoals altijd. Meneer Vermans is een niet zo oude leraar, hij heeft blond haar en blauwe ogen en draagt altijd een bloes. ''Vandaag gaan jullie een ontwerp maken voor je gebouw! Dan kunnen we in de volgende les echt beginnen met in elkaar zetten.'' Lina pakt haar schetsboek uit haar tas en begint lijnen te tekenen. Wat zal ze eens voor een ontwerp gaan maken.. Ze ziet opeens weer de stookruimte uit haar droom voor zich. Zal ze een stookruimte maken? Snel zet ze de gedachte uit haar hoofd. Dat slaat echt totaal nergens op. Marijke, een meisje dat vorig jaar is blijven zitten en nu dus bij Lina in de klas zit, kijkt op. ''Gaat het wel, Lina?'' vraagt ze. Lina kijkt op. ''Oh ja hoor,'' zegt ze. ''Ik was gewoon aan het nadenken.'' ''Oh, oké.'' Marijke is best een aardig meisje, behulpzaam, bezorgd, maar ze houdt nogal van praten, en dat is niet altijd handig.

Al snel praat iedereen in de klas door elkaar heen. Sara voert een gesprek met Jason, een jongen die nergens anders over kan praten dan films en videogames, en Marijke is druk aan het praten met Tessa. Lina vindt Tessa op zich wel aardig, maar ze probeert altijd wel erg stoer te doen, wat ze best irritant vindt. Jason begint al snel te praten over horrorfilms. ''Ja, en in Friday the 13th komt er zo'n gast met een hockeymasker die Jason heet!'' Sara doet alsof het haar interesseert. Sara houdt namelijk totaal niet van horrorfilms. ''En hij vermoordt iedereen!'' ''Nou, dat lijkt echt op jou,'' zegt Sara op sarcastische toon. Lina lacht erom. ''Oh ja, en dan heb je ook nog Halloween met Michael Myers en A Nightmare on Elm Street met Freddy Krueger!'' Op dat moment heft Lina haar hoofd. Freddy Krueger.. Waar kent ze die naam toch van? Lina is ook best wel een noob als het om horrorfilms gaat. Ze heeft alleen wel eens de film Halloween gezien, en dat vond ze al eng. Marijke begint ook mee te praten, zij is ook erg filmverslaafd. ''A Nightmare On Elm Street is echt zó flauw maar dat maakt het zo geniaal! Heb jij die films wel eens gezien Sara?'' Sara schudt haar hoofd. Marijke kijkt Lina vragend aan. ''Jij?'' ''Nee,'' antwoordt Lina en ze gaat verder met haar ontwerp. Op dat moment komt meneer Vermans aan lopen. ''Hallo, hoe gaat het hier?'' vraagt hij. Marijke kijkt op. ''Oh goed hoor. We waren nét aan het praten over Nightmare On Elm Street.'' Vermans lacht. ''Die oude film? Met Freddy Krueger?'' Alweer schrikt Lina van die naam en heft haar hoofd meteen. ''Ja, hij ja!'' zegt Jason. Vermans schudt zijn hoofd. ''Als je écht een goeie horrorfilm wilt moet je Sinister kijken.'' Marijke knikt. ''Oh die heb ik al zó vaak gezien!'' Lina blijft nadenken over die naam. Freddy Krueger, Freddy Krueger.. Maar ze kan er niet opkomen waar ze die naam van kent.


	2. Chapter 2: Freddy Krueger

De Nachtmerrie in het Heden

Chapter 2: Freddy Krueger

Het is avond en Lina ligt op de bank met een bak chips. Haar ouders zijn in de keuken de vaat in de vaatwasser aan het zetten. ''Lina? Moet je niet naar bed?'' roept haar moeder vanuit de keuken. Lina kijkt op de klok. Het is pas 22:00 uur. ''Nee!'' roept Lina terug. Haar moeder zucht. ''Maar anders ben je weer net zo laat als vanmorgen!'' Lina rolt met haar ogen. ''Al goed..'' zegt ze. Gapend zet ze de chips op tafel en loopt naar boven. Nadat ze haar tanden gepoetst heeft en haar pyjama aan heeft gedaan, valt ze in slaap.

Is ze hier nou alweer? Lina kijkt rond en ziet al snel dat ze weer in dezelfde stookruimte is als gisteravond. ''Geweldig,'' zegt ze in zichzelf. Ze weet dat ze aan het dromen is, en dat ze dus alles kan doen wat ze wil. Maar toch lijkt deze droom wel heel echt, om één of andere reden.. Lina haalt haar schouders op en begint haar droom te verkennen. Uit verveling begint ze een liedje te zingen. ''Near a tree, by a river, there's a hooooole in the ground, where an oooold man of Aron goes around, and around..'' Lina gaat met haar handen langs de ijzeren kettingen die aan het plafond hangen. Het maakt een leuk geluid. Ze zingt door met The Riddle, maar op een gegeven moment hoort ze een ander liedje op de achtergrond, gezongen door kinderen.. ''One, two, Freddy's coming for you.. Three, four, better lock your door..'' Lina kijkt om zich heen. Opeens realiseert ze dat ze de naam Freddy in het liedje hoorde. Daarvan kende ze natuurlijk Freddy Krueger! ''Five, six, grab you crucifix..'' Wat is dat nou weer voor een tekst? ''Seven, eight, better stay up late..'' Lina is er zelf verbaasd van dat haar onderbewuste zulk soort liedjes kan bedenken. En het rijmt ook nog! ''Nine, ten, he's back again..'' Lina denkt na. Wie is weer terug? De kinderen zijn gestopt met zingen. ''Hallo?!'' roept Lina. Haar stem weerkaatst op de ijzeren wanden en galmt door de hele stookruimte heen. Nu begint Lina het toch een beetje eng te vinden. Er hangt een uiterst onaangename sfeer in de lucht. ''Oké..'' zegt ze. ''Nu mag ik wel weer wakker worden hoor!'' Er gebeurt niks. ''Halloooo?!'' roept ze tegen niemand.

Op dat moment hoort ze een oorverdovend gepiep. Snel legt Lina haar handen op haar oren. ''Hé, kap daar es mee!'' zegt ze kwaad. Dit is wel een hele rare droom, alles lijkt zo echt! Het geluid stopt. ''Dank u!'' zegt Lina tevreden terwijl ze rondkijkt. ''Nou, wie maakte dat rare geluid?''

''Ik.'' Lina gilt en draait zich om waardoor ze nog harder schrikt; ze kijkt recht in de ogen van een man met een vreemd gezicht, een hoed en een gestreepte trui. Doordat het enige licht wat er is de kleur rood heeft kan ze moeilijk zien hoe de man er eigenlijk uitziet. ''Wow!'' zegt Lina terwijl ze een stap naar achteren zet. ''Wie ben jij?'' De man grijnst. ''Wie denk je dat ik ben?'' Zijn stem klinkt laag en grommend, niet echt bepaald aangenaam om het zo maar te zeggen. Lina haalt haar schouders op. ''Hoe moet ik dat nou weten?'' De man legt zijn ene hand op een stalen buis naast hem. Lina schrikt ervan als ze ziet dat de nagels van de man erg lang en van ijzer zijn. De man glijdt langzaam met zijn nagels over de buis. Er klinkt een pijnlijk gepiep. Snel legt Lina haar handen weer op haar oren. ''Oh, dus jij maakte dat geluid!'' zegt ze. ''Kun je daar mee kappen?'' De man grijnst. ''Hiermee kan ik zéker kappen!'' Op dat moment haalt hij uit naar Lina met zijn klauw. Lina springt verschrikt naar achter. Probeerde hij haar nou te vermoorden?! Lina draait zich meteen om en rent weg. Nu mag ze onderhand wel wakker worden, het is echt niet leuk meer! Achter haar hoort ze de man duivels lachen. Zijn stem galmt door de ruimte heen. Lina wordt misselijk van de lach. ''Wordt eens wakker!'' zegt ze kwaad tegen zichzelf. Maar er gebeurt niet echt veel. Ze blijft doorrennen. Ze rent een hoek om maar opeens knalt ze keihard tegen die gast aan! ''Boe!'' zegt hij en hij grijpt Lina bij haar keel met zijn 'normale' hand. Lina trapt in het rond. ''Dat heeft geen zin, Lina..'' zegt hij op griezelige toon. Lina stikt zowat. De man zet één van zijn nagels op haar arm. Lina stopt meteen met schoppen en kijkt doodsbenauwd naar de nagel. Nu ziet Lina dat de nagels vastzitten aan een handschoen, en niet aan zijn eigen vingers. Opeens duwt de man zijn nagel dwars door Lina's vel heen. Ze schreeuwt en begint weer om zich heen te trappen. Nadat de man een lange kras over haar arm heeft gemaakt en het bloed stroomt eruit laat hij haar weer los. Lina grijpt naar haar keel en hoest. Ze ziet hoe het bloed van haar arm druipt. Opeens ze dat haar arm langzaam vervaagt. Ze kijkt er verschrikt naar. Ook haar zicht vervaagt. Ze hoort de man in de verte nog duivels lachen. ''Zeg je vriendjes maar dat Freddy weer terug is, Lina!''

''Aaah!'' Lina zit rechtop in bed. Ze heeft keelpijn. Wat was dat nou weer voor domme droom? Opeens realiseert ze zich dat haar hele bed onder het bloed zit. Ze springt verschrikt haar bed uit en kijkt naar haar arm. Haar hele pyjama is kapot en er loopt een snee over haar arm waar nog steeds bloed uit druipt.

''MAAAAAAAAAAM!'' schreeuwt ze wanhopig. Haar moeder komt haar kamer in rennen maar springt verschrikt weer achteruit als ze het bed ziet. ''Oh mijn god Lina! Wat heb je gedaan?!'' Lina schudt haar hoofd en kijkt haar moeder met grote ogen aan. ''Weet ik niet!'' Ze laat haar arm zien. ''Kijk!'' ''Oh god!'' Haar moeder rent naar beneden en komt weer terug met verband. ''Kom Lina!'' Ze wikkelt haar arm in verband. ''Oh mijn god..'' zegt ze nog eens en ze kijkt nog eens naar het bed. Lina staart voor zich uit. ''Lina, wie heeft dit ooit gedaan?!'' zegt haar moeder hysterisch. Lina staart nog steeds voor zich uit.

''F... Freddy..'' zegt ze dan hakkelend. Haar moeder schrikt zich dood en kijkt haar met grote ogen aan. ''Wat!?'' Lina kijkt haar moeder niet aan en blijft voor zich uit kijken. ''Freddy.. Krueger.'' ''Oh mijn god!'' zegt haar moeder weer en ze begint gestoord door het huis te rennen. ''Vervloekt!'' schreeuwt ze. Lina kijkt haar verbaasd aan. ''Ken je hem?'' zegt ze. ''Ja natuurlijk!'' reageert haar moeder. ''Iedereen kent hem. Maar hij komt uit een film die jij nog nooit gezien hebt dus dat is echt gestoord!'' Opnieuw kijkt ze naar Lina's arm. ''Waarmee heeft hij dit gedaan?'' zegt ze. Lina hoeft daar niet lang overna te denken. ''Met ijzeren nagels..''

''AAAAAH!'' Haar moeder begint nog hysterischer te worden. Na een poosje gestoord door het huis gerend te hebben kijkt ze Lina doordringend aan. ''Als dit een grap is dan is het níet grappig!'' Lina schudt haar hoofd. ''Ziet dit eruit als een grap?!'' Lina's moeder denkt even na. Dan begint ze weer rond te rennen. ''Ik moet de politie bellen!'' zegt ze en ze rent naar de telefoon. ''Politie! Mijn dochter is vannacht aangevallen door Fred Krueger! Niet grappig?! Natuurlijk is dat niet grappig! Mijn dochter heeft een diepe snee in haar arm hoort u mij!? Ik.. Verdorie!'' Haar moeder gooit de telefoon op tafel. ''Natuurlijk geloven ze me niet! Jezus!'' Lina schudt haar hoofd. ''Marijke en Jason weten alles van Freddy Krueger,'' zegt ze. ''En ze zijn nogal bijgelovig. Zij geloven me zeker en ze kunnen me nog helpen ook!'' Haar moeder kijkt op. ''Weet je zeker dat je naar school toe wilt?!'' Lina knikt. ''Aangevallen worden door Freddy Krueger klinkt niet echt als een logische reden om thuis te blijven hè?''


	3. Chapter 3: Mirror, mirror, on the wall

De Nachtmerrie in het Heden

Chapter 3: Mirror, mirror on the wall..

Lina en Sara rennen de school in. Ook Sara weet nu van Lina's droom af, en ze gaan snel op zoek naar Marijke en Jason. Met hun zware schooltas rennen ze de trap op. Lina's arm brandt van de snee, maar al snel zien ze Marijke en Jason in de hoek van aula met elkaar staan kletsen. Lina komt aanrennen. ''Jongens, jongens..'' hijgt ze. Marijke kijkt haar verbaasd aan. ''Wat is er met je arm gebeurd? Is het gebroken?'' Lina schudt haar hoofd. ''Nee, nee, weet je..'' Ze ademt heel diep in. Jason kijkt haar niet begrijpend aan. ''Wat is er?'' Als Lina eindelijk uit gehijgd is begint ze met vertellen. ''Vannacht droomde ik dat ik in een stookruimte was.'' Jason kijkt haar wazig aan. ''Een stookruimte?'' ''Een stookruimte. En alles had een rode gloed. Nou, opeens hoorde ik kinderen zingen!'' Marijke kijkt haar met grote ogen aan. ''Wat.. wat zongen ze?'' Lina denkt na. ''Iets van.. One, two, Freddy's coming for you..'' Marijke grijpt Jason vast en schudt hem door elkaar. ''Hoorde je dat, Jason?! Ga verder Lina!'' Lina ademt diep in. ''Dus ik dacht natuurlijk wat de fak, en toen opeens hoorde ik hoog gepiep, en ik vroeg dus: ''Wie deed dat?!'' en toen opeens zag ik een hele rare man met een hoed en een misvormd gezicht en een gestreepte trui!'' Marijke en Jason staren haar ongelovig aan. ''Een man met een misvormd gezicht en een gestreepte trui?'' Ze kijken elkaar aan. ''Krueger..'' zeggen ze tegelijk. Sara snapt er niet veel van. Lina gaat verder. ''Nou, toen maakte hij met zijn nagel een snee in mijn arm en toen ik wakker werd zat het er nog steeds, kijk maar!'' Lina haalt het verband voorzichtig van haar arm af en laat het zien. Het begint meteen weer met bloeden. Marijke slaat haar hand voor haar mond en moet bijna overgeven. Jason staart alleen maar naar de snee. Ook Sara lijkt geschokt te zijn. Er vallen bloeddruppels op de grond. ''Oh shit,'' zegt Lina en ze wikkelt het verband er weer terug omheen. Marijke kijkt op. ''My god.'' fluistert ze. Jason kijkt al net zo gestoord. ''Zeg dat wel..'' Hij kijkt Lina vragend aan. ''En je hebt nog nooit A NightmareOn Elm Street gezien?'' Lina schudt haar hoofd. ''Welke kleuren had z'n trui?'' vraagt Marijke. Lina denkt na. ''Dat weet ik niet, alles had een rode kleur maar ik kon wel zien dat de ene kleur van zijn trui wat donkerder was. Die andere was rood geloof ik. Die ene kleur was denk ik.. bruin of groen..'' Marijke kijkt haar even aan. Dan grijpt ze haar bij haar niet bloedende arm. ''Kom naar de mediatheek!'' zegt ze. Lina loopt snel achter haar aan gevolgd door Sara en Jason.

Marijke typt in op Google Afbeeldingen: ''Freddy Krueger''. Er verschijnen foto's van Freddy. ''Dat is em!'' zegt Lina vol verbazing. Jason gaat voor haar staan. ''Je MOET echt een keer A Nightmare On Elm Street gaan kijken!'' Marijke schudt haar hoofd. ''Nee dat moet je juist niet doen! Dan is het al helemáál eng!'' Lina trekt een wenkbrauw omhoog. ''Enger dan in je droom gesneden worden en het als je wakker wordt de snee nog steeds hebt?'' Jason knikt. ''Ja, in die films gaat hij bijvoorbeeld je armen eraf breken!'' ''Wat?!'' schreeuwt Lina verschrikt. Marijke slaat Jason. ''Sorry,'' is zijn antwoord. Sara schudt verward haar hoofd. ''Heeft die Freddy nog iets tegen je gezegd?'' vraagt ze aan Lina. Marijke en Jason kijken haar verwachtingsvol aan. ''Nou..'' Lina denkt na. ''Vlak voordat ik wakker werd zei hij iets van.. ''Vertel je vrienden dat Freddy weer terug is''.. Oh shit!'' Ze slaat haar hand voor haar hoofd. ''Dat had ik juist níet moeten doen hè?'' Jason schudt zijn hoofd. ''Oh nee hè.. Weet je Lina, ik keek pas nog Freddy VS Jason en daarin zie je dat Freddy alleen terug kan komen als mensen aan hem denken en hem vrezen. Waarschijnlijk kwam hij vannacht terug omdat we gisteren tijdens handvaardigheid over hem gingen praten!'' ''Shit!'' zegt Marijke. ''Oké jongens, we moeten proberen zo min mogelijk aan hem te denken!'' Op dat moment gaat de bel. ''Oh ja, Lina,'' begint Jason. ''Val niet in slaap tijdens de les.''

Mentoruur is begonnen. Lina hoopt dat Marijke niet zo dom is om de hele school te vertellen over haar droom. Mevrouw Tijk komt de klas in lopen. Dat is Lina's mentor. ''Hallo klas!'' zegt ze. Mevrouw Tijk is een aardige vrouw, en dus is Lina erg blij om haar als mentor te hebben. ''Vandaag gaan we.. niet zo veel doen. Dus pak je huiswerk maar en begin daar maar alvast aan.'' Sara zit naast Lina in de klas. Lina is om één of andere reden toch erg moe, voor haar gevoel heeft ze 's nachts amper geslapen. Maar ze denkt aan Jasons woorden; val niet in slaap tijdens de les. En dat is ze ook niet van plan om te doen.

Lina is een beetje bezig met haar wiskunde als er opeens bloed druppels op haar schrift vallen. Snel kijkt ze naar haar arm. Het verband lekt helemaal door. Sara kijkt op. ''Oh getver! Mevrouw!'' Mevrouw Tijk kijkt op en ziet Lina's doorbloede arm. Snel rent ze op haar af. De hele klas staart nu naar Lina. ''Wat de fak Lina, hoe komt dat?'' zegt Jordy. Lina geeft geen antwoord. ''Kom snel mee!'' zegt Tijk en leidt Lina naar de deur. ''Ik ben zo terug,'' zegt Tijk tegen de klas. ''Ga maar gewoon verder met je huiswerk!''

Mevrouw Tijk en Lina zijn aanekomen bij de wc. Snel wikkelt Tijk het verband van haar arm. ''Lina! Hoe komt dit?!'' Lina twijfelt even. Zal ze het verbergen of niet? Jason zei dat Freddy sterker wordt als mensen aan hem denken. Ze kan het maar beter niet zeggen. ''Ik.. Ik rende langs een scherp stuk glas aan de deur en toen, ja. Toen gebeurde dit.'' ''Ik haal de PM!'' zegt mevrouw Tijk. ''Probeer je wond schoon te maken met water!'' Tijk rent de deur uit. Lina kijkt naar de kraan. Ze doet de kraan open en houdt haar arm er voorzichtig onder. Bloed stroomt het putje in. ''Gatver,'' zegt ze tegen zichzelf. ''Freddy, je bent echt gestoord.''

''Bitch.''

Lina schrikt zich dood en kijkt achter zich. ''Freddy.. als je daar bent.. Ik ben niet bang voor je!'' Er klinkt een duivelse lach. Lina voelt de rillingen over haar rug lopen. Langzaam draait ze zich weer terug naar de wasbak. Ze kijkt hoe haar bloed het putje maar in blijft stromen. Ze heft haar hoofd en kijkt in de spiegel.

''Gotverdomme!'' Ze springt twee meter achteruit. In plaats van zichzelf ziet ze Freddy Krueger in de spiegel. Hij lacht duivels. ''Flikker op man!'' zegt ze kwaad, maar haar stem trilt. Freddy tikt met zijn nagels tegen de spiegel aan. ''Maar ik ben hier net pas,'' begint hij. ''Hebben je ouders je niet opgevoed?'' Hij grijnst. Lina kan niet langer naar hem kijken. Ze voelt dat angst haar toch overwonnen heeft. ''Flikker op..'' zegt ze met een nu duidelijk angstige stem. Freddy lacht opnieuw. ''Het is niet erg om bang te zijn..'' zegt hij op griezelige toon. Hij loopt dichter naar de spiegel toe. Lina heeft haar handen voor haar ogen geslagen. ''Ga weg!'' zegt ze. Maar Freddy legt zijn beide handen tegen het oppervlak van de spiegel aan. ''Ah, wat zielig. Wacht even, ik kom je troosten.'' Met zijn nagels zet hij een kras op de spiegel. Voorzichtig kijkt Lina op. Ze ziet hoe Freddy aan de andere kant van de spiegel de spiegel kapot probeert te maken. Ze schrikt zich kapot. Schreeuwend rent ze de deur uit.

''Help! Mevrouw Tijk!'' schreeuwt ze overstuur. Daar komen mevrouw Tijk en de PM al aanrennen. ''Lina, Lina wat is er?'' Lina barst in huilen uit. ''Het was.. het was Fre-'' Ze stopt snel met praten. Marijke, Sara en Jason zijn inmiddels ook al aan komen rennen. Lina's arm bloedt nog steeds en al snel zit de hele vloer onder het bloed. ''Lina! Wat is er!?'' roept Jason verschrikt. Marijke heeft haar ogen meteen dicht gedaan toen ze al dat bloed zag liggen. Sara staart er alleen maar naar. ''Kom,'' zegt de PM. ''Ik zal je moeder bellen, dan kan zij je naar de dokter brengen. Dit kan maar beter gehecht worden.'' Lina kijkt nog een keer schichtig naar de deur van de wc en loopt dan met een betraand gezicht achter de PM aan.


End file.
